The Lost Commanders
by Superherotiger
Summary: (How I think 'Star Wars Rebels Season 2: The Lost Commanders' will play out. Purely speculation and my curiosity.) When Kanan is faced with an old threat that turns out to be his new allies, how will he cope? How will he react? Read to find out!
1. Fulcrum's Mission

**Hey guys! I thought, with the little information provided, I'd try to interpret how the episode (Star Wars Rebels, Season 2) 'The Lost Commanders' will go. It's purely just out of my curiosity and probably _nothing_ in this is actually true, but I hope you enjoy! Tell me if you want more and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, or nothing. All credit goes to Disney and Lucas Arts.**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb. We need you to make a meeting with a group of allies of mine," Ahsoka explained in the cockpit. "Hera and I need to make some important negotiations in the meantime."

"Why can't you just contact these _'allies'_?" Sabine inquired.

"Because they are out of range, on a desolate planet called Abafar. They can be… _difficult_ to track down, but I trust you four will find them," Ahsoka smiled warmly. "The coordinates I will provide can give you their rough location. It's vital that you get them to join us."

"Who are these people?" I asked, leaning against the door.

Ahsoka stiffened, eyes lingering on Kanan for a moment too long. "Rex, is one of their names. He's a good friend of mine. Just say I sent you, and they won't be aggressive," she sighed.

Zeb stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Sabine stood up as well, placing her newly painted helmet on. "Me too."

"So, when do we head off?" I asked, fiddling with my lightsaber.

"As soon as we get out of hyperspace," Hera answered, converting her attention to the controls.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Ahsoka said with an assertive voice.

Kanan looked like he was about to say something, but shrugged it off and walked for his cabin. Zeb and Sabine weren't far behind. I was about to walk out when a felt a hand on my shoulder. I twisted on my heel to be face to face with Ahsoka. "Ezra, do me a favour, and make sure Kanan stays calm," she said, shooting me a nervous smile.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Don't worry, it'll make sense soon," she smiled, urging me out the door. I was still confused, but shrugged it off and walked into my cabin. _I'm sure it'll be fine._

* * *

"Uhg!" Zeb groaned. "We've been flying around forever!"

"We've only been in here an hour Zeb," Sabine clarified.

"Why would important people be on the outskirts of the outer rim, on a desolate rock like this?" Zeb muttered as the dusty, white expanse continued over the horizon. I was standing behind Kanan, who was steering the ship. "Complain a little more Zeb. Maybe they'll hear your constant whining," Kanan snickered sarcastically.

I couldn't hide a grin as Zeb shut his mouth, folding his arms defiantly. I continued staring at the horizon as the Phantom drifted over the dusty planet. That's when I saw it. A small, black dot appearing in the distance. "There," I pointed.

"Yeah, I see it," Kanan said, eyes completely focused on the strange object. He urged the engines a little further as Sabine and Zeb walked up to behind us.

"Think that's them?" Sabine asked.

"We don't even know what _that_ is," Zeb murmured.

Everyone remained silent, the tension thick as we approached closer and closer. It seemed to be moving…. Very, _very_ slowly. "What is that?" I asked.

Kanan narrowed his eyes and tensed. "It's an AT-TE walker."

"A what?" Sabine quizzed.

"An 'All Terrain Tactical Enforcer'," he explained. "They're like a type of tank, but I haven't seen one since…" he trailed off.

Hesitantly, he accelerated the thrusters, pushing us further and further towards the strange vehicle. It was like a beetle. A very large, strong, metal beetle. Walking slowly across the dusty plains on its six rusted metal legs. It looked petty beat up if you asked me. I could also make out a long cannon on the top, which was probably out of order. Lots of attachments were added as well, while the vehicle pulled to a stop.

Kanan landed the Phantom in front of the hulking tank and opened the door. "Well, I'm assuming these are the guys were looking for," Sabine said, putting on her helmet.

"Finally," Zeb muttered, walking out of the ship.

Sabine followed, but I realised quickly that Kanan stood there motionless, expression blank, eyes hollow. "You okay?" I asked, nudging his arm gently as he snapped out of his trance. "Y-Yeah… it's just…" He studied me carefully, before finishing "Nothing. I'm fine." He walked out of the ship, me right on his tail. It was hot on Abafar as I immediately wished for the cooling of the Phantom. We stood by the other two and stared up at the balcony.

It was silent for a moment, before the door slid open with a hiss and three, older looking men walked out. The first one had bits of old, tattered armour on and a white, bushy beard. He stared down at us with piercing brown eyes. "Who are you?" he called with a voice that demanded respect.

No one moved, and no one spoke. I expected Kanan to introduce us all, but when I glanced over my shoulder, he was frozen with that same blank expression from before. Realising no one else was going to make a move, I spoke up. "Are you Rex?"

"Who's askin'?" he replied, calmly.

"We were sent to talk to Rex by Ahsoka," I explained.

The man's face immediately lit up with recognition. "Ahsoka! I haven't heard from her in a long time! Of course! Come in!" he laughed joyfully.

Slowly, I walked up to the ladder hanging off the balcony's edge. "Come on," I waved, as Zeb and Sabine trailed close behind. Kanan hesitantly followed, mind drifting as if trying to figure something out. After Zeb and Sabine climbed up, a put my hand on Kanan's shoulder. "You sure you're okay Master?" I asked, concerned.

He gave me a worried look. "Honestly, I don't know. There's something familiar about these people, but I just can't put my finger on it… I have a bad feeling about this," he sighed, climbing the ladder.

I followed after him and hauled myself up over the edge. "Care to introduce yourselves?" Zeb asked, leaning against the metal railings.

"Oh right," the man chuckled. "This is Wolffe," he said, pointing to the man beside him. Wolffe had a pale scale across his right eye, which had no colour and no pupil. His hair was a whitish grey and like the first man, he was also wearing an old chest plate.

"And this is Gregor," he explained, gesturing to the other man. Gregor was bald and was wearing a blue singlet. He waved at us and let out a contorted laugh, his eyes rolling wildly. It was obvious to tell something wasn't right inside Gregor's mind. "My name is Rex," the first man introduced. "501st clone battalion." Through the bond, I felt Kanan's panic spike instantly. "I fought with commander Tano during the Clone Wars," Rex continued. "And a friend of hers, if a friend of mine."


	2. Deja Vu

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Clones?" Ezra and Sabine asked in sync.

"Clones," Zeb gawked.

" _Clones_ ," I scowled, reaching for my blaster. I aimed the barrel at the three strangers in front of us. At the three traitorous soldiers that used to wreak havoc in the last war. _I knew I recognised them from somewhere…_

A hand gripped onto my wrist as I shifted my attention to Ezra. "Kanan, what are you doing?" he asked, concern etched over his face.

Every fibre of my body screamed at me to shoot. Clones couldn't be trusted. They were backstabbers driven to follow the orders of the Emperor. They had haunted my nightmares, destroyed my way of life and murdered my master before my very eyes. My fellow soldiers, my _friends_ , had turned on us in one swift motion and snatched everything important from me.

Everything became fuzzy, my head pounding. My vision focused on the twin scars on the side of Ezra's cheek. What if he hadn't survived? What if I really _had_ lost him that day? It was a permanent reminder of how I couldn't protect him. How I was too _weak_ to save him. _Just like master Billaba._

But not this time. This time, I'd make sure he was safe before the bullet holes made it into his back. Before a crimson blade could be plunged into his heart.

I fingered the trigger and narrowed my eyes at the three clones. My hand was shaking, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Ezra squeezed my arm and stared up at me with wide eyes, full of fear. "Kanan," he whispered. "You're scaring me."

For a moment, my hatred flickered. I looked at the others. Zeb was watching with a blank expression while Sabine shifted nervously. Slowly, I lowered my arm, the blaster still handy. I took a deep breath and tried to supress my rage and fear. "Zeb," I hissed through clenched teeth. "A word please?"

He scurried over as I placed an arm around his muscular shoulder, pulling him into a huddle. "We can't trust them!" I growled quietly.

"But this is who we're looking for," he whispered.

"I don't care! Ahsoka said nothing about clones," I scowled, the word like poison in my mouth.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" a new voice asked. I looked up to see Ezra, watching us intently.

"Stay out of this," I snapped.

He frowned, but didn't reply. "We're leaving. _Now_ ," I ordered.

"Mate," Zeb groaned. "We've been searching for an hour and we finally found them! Besides, Ahsoka sent us on this mission, so they _must_ be trustworthy."

I folded my arms and kicked the metal floor. I didn't want to admit that he was right. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can leave," Zeb said reassuringly, patting my back.

After a moment of silence, I begrudging agreed. "Fine, but keep an eye on them," I whispered, glancing over my shoulder. They were watching us with curiosity, as well as concern. _Good. Fear will keep them in check…_

Ezra stepped forward. "I'm Ezra. We were sent here to talk to you by Ahsoka," he explained.

The first clone nodded, stroking his white beard. "And what matter would be so urgent that you needed to find us?" he inquired.

"She told us to come get you… to help out with the rebellion," Ezra stuttered nervously.

The three clones glanced at each other, before cracking up laughing. "A rebellion? Against the Empire? You're crazy kid," the second clone chuckled.

"You know what, maybe I am. But from what I can tell, you guys aren't the most sane either," Ezra dared. "And don't call me kid," he added, folding his arms defiantly. I smirked, remembered the time when I used to be on the receiving end of the 'kid' nickname. Maybe he was more like me than I thought.

The trio stopped laughing as the first clone 'Rex' stepped forward. "You're a bold one kid. Maybe we can have more formal chatter inside our humble home?" he asked, gesturing to the open door.

Ezra was about to say something when I placed my hand on his shoulder and yanked him away. "Now wait just a minute," I growled. "How do we know if you're trustworthy?"

Rex raised a brow and folded him arms. "Seeing your reaction to our identities, I'll assume you're not on good terms with clones?"

I narrowed my eyes and grumbled "Yeah… Somethin' like that."

"Let me guess. You used to be a separatist?" the second clone 'Wolffe' suggested.

"Naw," the third clone 'Gregor' laughed dementedly. He walked closer as I instinctively tugged on Ezra's shoulder. "I can see it in his eyes," he said while looking me dead in the eyes. Bending down, he examined Ezra, me watching him like a hawk. "And the way he protects this one," Gregor squinted, pointing a curled finger at the teen.

"Hmm. Thought they were all gone, I did," he said, scratching his bald head. "Who knew some _Jedi_ managed to escape order 66."

At his words I stiffened, and an old anger threatened to overthrow me. "And what's it to you?" I snapped.

"Order 66?" Ezra asked while looking up at me curiously.

"Well that explains a lot, but you don't need to worry. We had our inhibitor chips removed long ago," Rex explained while pointing to a pale scar on the side of his head. I tried to process it, but it wasn't making sense. _Chips?_ What was he talking about?

"But," he continued. "I can understand your slowness to trust. How about we continue this conversation over dinner?"

Zeb's stomach growled, drowning out any attempts of my protest. "Sounds good to me," Zeb yawned.

"Yeah. Anything to get out of this heat," Sabine panted while fanning her sweaty face. I could only imagine how hot it was in that armour.

"Of course, we don't actually have any food yet. We have to catch it first. That big one would be perfect," he said, pointing at Zeb.

Zeb raised a brow. "Perfect for what?"

"Why, for hunting down dinner!" Gregor smiled. "Very strong, probably a good fighter, you're perfect!"

Zeb and I exchanged glances, before he shrugged and replied "Sure. Why not."

"Come on, we'll get you set up," Rex said, waving him over. "And jedi."

I folded my arms and watched him closely, showing that I _was_ listening. "Since you probably know the in's and out of 'O' Reliable' here, how 'bout giving us a hand?" he asked, gesturing to the old vehicle. "More is better after all."

I glanced up at the rusted structure, completely aware that the vehicle had been heavily modified. It had been _years_ since I had been in one of these, let alone help use one! I gave him an uncertain look, but Ezra was watching me expectantly with those big electric eyes. Finally, I sighed in defeat. "Fine."


	3. The Hunter becomes Hunted

Ezra's POV

* * *

The vehicle jolted and groaned with every slow step as Zeb walked out front, bo-rifle ready. He was attached to an energy cord on the ship, which would reel him up if needed. It hadn't been too long of a journey, but I knew Kanan wanted to be anywhere _but_ here. The fear and worry were flowing off him in waves, as much as he tried to conceal it.

Though I didn't exactly know what was going on, I knew that Kanan and the clones didn't get along very well. But in my opinion, they were actually kind of cool. They had old armour and weapons, as well as a few interesting modifications to their walking scrap heap. Wolffe was stoic, Rex was dominant and Gregor, well, he was just a bit crazy.

"Just keep on going forward. Just a little bit more. We're coming up on a hot spot!" Gregor announced excitedly.

"Your _'hot spot'_ looks like everywhere else on this desolate rock," Zeb grumbled.

There was a loud crack and a cloud of smoke in the distance. Everyone turned their attention forward. "Out there," Sabine pointed.

"Alright, full stop," Rex called out. With a jolt, the vehicle came to a halt. All was silent beside the small breeze and soothing wind chimes. I looked over the edge, holding onto the rusted rail cautiously. "Alright, just a little bit more," Gregor called out. "Just a little more." Zeb sneered but obliged, walking further away from the machine. Gregor turned around to me and said "You know, we really appreciate this. I-I mean, we should do well today with your friend here."

I smiled. "Yeah well, Zeb packs quite a punch."

"Oh,"Gregor laughed maniacally, his eyes rolling in all directions. Once he composed himself, he said "I'm sure, I'm sure but, really, I mean, Jupers are supposed to _love_ Lasats."

"They 'love' them? What do you mean?" Sabine asked curiously.

"Well they say they love the smell, or maybe it's the taste," Gregor mumbled to himself. I glanced up at the energy cord that was attached to what _used_ to be the cannon. Suddenly it all clicked in my mind. In the meantime, Gregor was still rambling on. "And maybe it's about the texture you know-"

My eyes widened. "Wait, Zeb's not the hunter, he's the _bait_!"

Gregor chuckled. "Oh, hunter, bait. I-It's all the same."

I threw my hands up in the air with a frustrated fashion. "No they're _not_ ," a new voice growled. I looked up to see Kanan, his face twisted with anger. The ground shook as a large crash was heard. Everyone looked back out towards Zeb while the landscape rumbled and vibrated. "Zeb, you better get back here right now!" Kanan yelled.

Suddenly, the ground cracked in the distance, creating a large crater. "Zeb, what is that?!" Sabine said desperately. The holes were coming increasing closer as I called "Buddy run, you're the bait! Zeb it's gonna eat you!"

I think he swore under his breath but I couldn't hear it under the large whine erupting from the earth. "Zeb run!" Kanan ordered as I yelled "Get out of there!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Run!"

Suddenly, the ground under him dipped and something long, pink and slimy wrapped around the frozen Lasat. Zeb gasped, glancing over his shoulder at us with a horrified expression. "Zeb, no!" I yelled.

He was suddenly pulled under the surface, the energy cord straining. "Now!" Rex yelled as Gregor ran into the vehicle, laughing like a mad man. Which in all honestly, he was. The structure lurched and groaned when an electric noise sizzled from above. The ground shook violently, the AT-TE skidding slightly. I grabbed onto the rails and reached for my lightsaber.

"No little jedi!" someone called from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Gregor, holding two staff like weapons in his hands. "Use these!"

He threw them to me just as a roar shrieked from below, a giant, worm like creature towering out of the earth. I gripped the weapons and pressed a button, the ends becoming electrified with purple energy. The beast cried out, the energy cord still in its mouth. I ran up to the edge of the platform and tried to swipe at the creature. The end made contact, causing the worm to screech loudly. It reared up to an imposing height, its mouth looking down at me furiously. "Ezra jump!" a voice called.

I didn't hesitated and jumped backwards, quickly being boosted upwards and doing a flip. When I landed, I saw Kanan standing there, back turned. The beast slammed down against the edge of the platform and burrowed under the earth again.

"Steady!" Rex yelled as the structure groaned and creaked under the weight.

I ran to Kanan's side and offered him one of the electrified staffs. "Thanks for the save," I smiled.

He willingly took the weapon and gripping onto the rail as the platform trembled. "Don't mention it," he smirked.

Once again, the creature screamed while being hauled to the surface again. "Get ready!" Kanan yelled. In another burst of dust, the worm jumped up, trying to snap the energy cord. Kanan didn't need to say anything as we both ran to the edge, lunging our staffs as one. The creature screamed loudly as we continued to swipe at its exposed skin.

"The head Ezra!" Kanan called as we backed off.

I looked up and saw that over its massive jaws lay two beady, _vulnerable_ eyes. I glanced at Kanan, who nodded in return. Sighing, I steadied myself in the force, calling on untapped energy. Holding the staff defensively, I charged forward and jumped at the edge of the platform. I was boosted halfway by an unseen force and propelled to above the beast.

The creature squirmed and bucked when I landed between its eyes, leaving me to grip on to its course hide. "Sorry," I mumbled, raising the staff and plunging it into its eye. It shrieked in agony, swaying numbly. I jumped and gripped onto the energy cord when the beast collapsed to the ground with a horrifying thud.

I panted while still grasping onto the line desperately. "Nice work kid," Kanan sighed in relief, raising his hands and making me levitate in the air. I was lowered slowly down to the ground just as Zeb crawled out of the monsters mouth. He was covered in a slimy coating and spat in disgust. "Eck," he groaned wiping the slime off his face.

I couldn't help but laugh, even when I tried to contain it. "Oh you think this is funny kid?" he snapped.

"To be honest, yes," I smirked.

"That's it!" he barked, jumping up and running for me.

My eyes widened as I ran in the opposite direction. "Don't do it! Don't do it!" I pleaded as he grabbed me and held me in a gooey headlock. He laughed loudly as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. The warm slime slid down my face and soaked into my clothes. "ZEB!"


	4. The Clone Wars

Ezra's POV

* * *

Zeb and I climbed up the ladder as arguing erupted above. "What was that?!" Kanan barked angrily as we clambered onto the deck. I quickly realised that he wasn't yelling at _us_ , but at the three clones. "He could have died!"

"But he didn't," Gregor pointed out with a smirk.

Kanan clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. "Look, we got the Juper so we can all eat, and that's what matters," Wolffe stepped forward, folding his arms.

"Oh, so getting _my_ crew killed doesn't matter?!" Kanan snapped.

"Listen Jedi," Rex intervened. "We understand if you're sceptical about us. But you're on _our_ turf now, and you do things _our_ way."

The two locked gazes, their eyes narrowing. A low growl sounded in Kanan's throat, his muscles tensing. I quickly stepped forward and pushed the two away from each other before anything could happen. Kanan grunted in anger before storming off down the balcony and going out of view. I was about to follow him when a firm hand grasped my shoulder. "Don't," Rex said calmly. "Just let him cool off."

"I don't understand what's wrong with him," I sighed. "He's not usually like this."

"Hm," Rex rumbled as Gregor and Wolffe went down the ladder, most likely to get to the Juper. "Maybe we should go inside for a little while," he suggested, gesturing to the door. I nodded and followed him in, the sky fading into a sunset orange as the day began to dim. Sabine and Zeb followed close behind as we funnelled into the small space. There were different pieces here and there, a modified set of beds in the corner. Old technology lay around, gathering dust or still up and running. "You said you were a clone right?" I asked while picking up an old helmet. It looked like a modified Stormtrooper helmet with blue markings around the visor and forehead.

"Yeah," Rex replied while gently pulling the helmet from my grasp and sitting it back on the table.

"What… what exactly _was_ the Clone Wars?" I probed curiously. I didn't know much about the mysterious 'Clone Wars', since, who had the time? The Empire was all that existed at the moment, and getting a meal in my stomach seemed more important to me when I was on the streets than acing a history course.

Rex was silent, back turned as he watched one of the screens with sudden interest. I frowned and thought deeply. Kanan never usually talked about his past, which I respected. He doesn't question me, I don't question him, that's just the way it worked. But there was every once and a while that I just wanted to know I bit more of what happened all those years ago. What life was like before the Empire took over and enforced their iron grasp on the whole galaxy. I walked up to beside Rex and stared at the screen with him. "What is it?" I asked as he stroked his bushy beard.

He glanced at me quickly, before his attention returned to the machine. "A dust storm," he replied, pointing to the scrolling data. "It's approaching soon. We won't be able to make it back to your shuttle in time though. You'll have to hunker down here till it passes."

I nodded in understanding and looked around again. Sabine and Zeb were also letting their curiosity roam, examining all the different and exotic objects in the vehicle. In the back of my mind, I couldn't stop thinking of Kanan. I could still sense his deep seeded anger and distrust through the force, even while he was trying to conceal it. Why was he so jumpy and off? Kanan was usually the strong and clear headed one, the one with a plan forming in the back of his skull every spare second. But if he wasn't taking the lead, then who would?

"How did you and your friends end up out here?" Sabine asked.

Rex pondered that question for a moment, before replying "That's a long story."

"Well, we have all day," I grinned innocently.

Rex raised a brow, but smirked. "I'll summarise it then," he started. "I left the Republic before it became the Empire and managed to convince Wolffe to join me. We would be considered traitors for this action so we fled here, to Abafar, where we met Gregor."

I nodded, then asked "So why is Gregor so…"

"Crazy," Zeb finished for me.

Rex shrugged. "He was already like that when we found him… but it has escalated over the years," he admitted.

Rex turned back to the computer while Sabine and Zeb made themselves comfortable. "Boys," Rex spoke through a comlink. "Get that Juper in quick, there's a storm headin' our way."

There was a static buzz before Wolffe replied "Got it."

Zeb and Sabine talked to each other while I stood leaning against the wall in deep thought. I wanted to ask so many questions, both to the clones and Kanan. But the chances of either of them answering seemed far too hopeful. I wondered if maybe Kanan had cooled off yet, but the rejection of my comfort through the force proved otherwise. I sighed and ran a hand through my raven locks.

 _'_ _Ezra, do me a favour, and make sure Kanan stays calm,'_ Ahsoka's words played over in my mind.

How did she know he wouldn't be happy about all this, and why did she keep him in the dark? I felt like I was missing something important, like a cruel inside joke that I couldn't register. "Hey kid," a voice spoke gently, snapping me out of my thought. I was surprised to see it was actually Rex who had spoken. "Let's talk for a moment," he offered, gesturing to another door.

I nodded and followed him out to the balcony, the door sliding open and revealing the orange, dusty plains. Kanan wasn't up here, but I assumed he was on the other side of the vehicle. "So, you want to know about the Clone Wars huh?" he started. "Well, I guess you have a right to know." He patted my shoulder and leant against the rail as I went and joined him.

"The Separatists and Republic were at war, and while the Separatists had an army of droids, we had an army of clones," he explained. "Created from the DNA of a bounty hunter called 'Jango Fett', we were programmed to be the best of the best. Execute orders and follow a general without question. But we are still unique beings, and we can make our own choices."

I listened intently as he continued "But many years ago, a friend of mine called 'Fives' find out something. _Inhibitor chips_. They were implanted into every clone so that they had to mindlessly follow the orders of someone."

"Who?" I asked.

His shoulders lifted up and down in a half-hearted shrug. "He didn't know. And to be honest, we're still not completely sure today."

I nodded in understanding while he hesitated for a moment. "We fought beside Jedi, and some I was very fond of," he sighed, staring out at the horizon with empty eyes. "But that was until…" He trailed off, expression blank.

It was silent once more, the eerie wind combing through my raven locks. "Until what?" I probed.

He turned to me, amber eyes shadowed and misty. "Before Order 66," he finished, a dark tone lingering in his voice.

"W-What was that?" I stuttered, a chill running down my spine.

He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Your master, did he ever tell you what happened to his master?" Rex inquired.

I shook my head. "I've never heard of 'Order 66'," I admitted.

"Well, it's where all clone troopers were commanded to execute the Jedi," he explained.

My eyes widened. "All of them?"

He nodded sadly. "Every single one," he replied, his voice a hoarse whisper.

That's when it clicked in my mind. "That's why Kanan's so aggravated," I mumbled. "It was all of _you_ who let the Empire take over. It was the clones who killed Kanan's master!"

Rex frowned. "Calm down kid, before you become a mirror image of your master," he sighed, grasping my shoulders and keeping me still. "You don't have to worry. We got our chips removed _years_ ago," he reassured, gesturing to a faint scar on the side of his head. "You and your master have nothing to worry about."

I nodded slowly. "I understand… but still," I muttered.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It made sense now, and Kanan's distrust seemed fitting due to his history. But no matter what, we were all on the same team now. And they would just have to learn to cooperate with each other. There was a much bigger fight on our hands…


	5. Bonds Never Die

Kanan's POV

* * *

 _'_ _C'mon Jarrus, keep it together!'_

I paced back and forth on the top balcony, muscles tense and adrenaline flowing. My mind was racing, heartbeat rapid. I needed to calm down, but I couldn't stop the emotions from escaping. These people had destroyed my whole way of life. Those who I thought were my comrades, my _friends_ , had murdered my master and tried to kill me. They were the reason the galaxy was like this in the first place. It was all _their_ fault!

 _"_ _Let's run! We have to get away!"_ Caleb Dume urged. _"We need to stay in hiding, just like Master Kenobi instructed!"_

I shook my head and clasped my hands on the sides of my face. _I can't run… not again…_

I glanced out over the dusty expanse and frowned. A large cloud was forming on the horizon, the sun setting over the landscape. Memories of master Billaba stung my eyes. Her gentle, but firm tone as we practised form 3, or her incredible tolerance to Caleb Dume's endless supply of questions. But only scars and ghosts remained, a prison for the inquisitive padawan held within Kanan Jarrus. The day that changed it all was still burnt into my mind…

* * *

"The truth is," Billaba started as we sat around the fire, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your questioning nature is precisely what led me to choose you as my padawan."

She pulled something off of her belt and held it up to me. "Take this holocron. Use it to study the role of questions, and _peaceful_ dissent, in the Jedi Order."

My eyes widened as I took the holocron in my hands carefully. "Yes, master. Thank you," I mumbled in awe. After joking around with Captain Styles, I slumped back against the rock wall and examined the object in my hands while master Billaba meditated. The battle of Kaller had been dangerous, but we succeeded in liberating this world. Stars littered the inky black sky, the warmth of the camp fire radiating onto my skin. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, relaxing my muscles and racing mind. _Yeah. Life was good._ "Caleb…" Billaba whispered.

"Caleb Dume…" she spoke again, grasping my arm tightly.

Suddenly, the force flowed through me like never before, images flashing across my vision from all over the galaxy of clones turning on their Jedi leaders. They slaughtered them mercilessly as we both jolt up, master Billaba igniting her green blade. "Run," she finished while our clone squad loaded their guns, their aim on us. My muscles go rigid, my feet plastered to the ground as I stuttered nervously "Grey…? Styles…?"

"Good soldiers follow orders," Grey explained coldly.

"Execute order 66," Styles said as if in a trance. "Execute the Jedi!"

Suddenly, the clones all fired at us, master Billaba deflecting the bolts rapidly. And while I still stood frozen in place, clones started going down at my master's hand. "Padawan!" she yelled. "Run of fight, but do not just stand there!"

"What? Oh…" I stuttered, igniting my own blade. "Yes, master."

I deflect fire back at the troops, my old friends dying from my actions. Billaba stabbed a clone through the stomach as Grey ordered the clones to surround us. "There are too many, and they'll soon cut off any escape!" Billaba pointed out. "Caleb, we cannot win the battle. You _must_ run!"

I nod and quickly run for an opening, before twisting on my heel and waiting for my master. "Go! I'll be right behind you!" she called.

I hesitate for a moment, because I _know_ she is lying. Yet in the end, I run anyways. I sprint up the hill and approach the forest as bolts fly past me. Once I get to the rocky outcrop, I glance back as master Billaba gets shot in the back by Commander Grey. She screamed and collapsed to the ground, the clones standing over her and continuing to shoot her limp body. Tears sting my eyes.

She _died_ to save _me_. So I followed her last instructions: _Run_.

* * *

"Master," a voice called, snapping me out of the memory.

I jumped at first, before turning around to see Ezra standing at the end of the balcony. "Oh, h-hey Ezra," I mumbled, glancing back out at the horizon. "Something wrong?"

Footsteps echoed closer as he walked up to beside me. "You tell me," he replied.

"I'm fine," I muttered, hands clenching.

It was silent for a moment, until he spoke gently "I thought I'd let you know that a dust storm is approaching. You might want to come back inside."

I nodded slowly. "You go ahead," I replied blankly. "I'll meet you in there."

It was silent for a moment, an unseen tension lacing the air. Until suddenly, strong, small arms flung around my side, tightening in a warm embrace. I gasped in surprise, eyes widening as they continued to stare vacantly at the horizon. "I'm sorry," Ezra whispered, pressing his cheek against my arm. "But… I'm sure your master is very proud of you." Tears began to well, the tension releasing from my muscles as an incredible weight that had settled from when we first met the clones lifted off my shoulders. A serene silence descended upon us, my vision blurring and hot tears slipping down my cheeks. Slowly, I lifted my arm out of his grasp and rested it on his shoulder, gently pulling him into an embrace of my own. Only then, as master and padawan opened themselves to the force, did I realise that bonds never died. Even when one leaves the physical world, their spirit still lives on. And for a moment, I could hear the gentle wisp of the force whistling in my ears, reminding me who I was and why I was here.

I wasn't going to run anymore. Those days were over. Because Kanan Jarrus had an extraordinary crew and amazing padawan to care for now. They were _his_ responsibilities. And no-one, clone or not, would break the bond we shared…

* * *

 **Hey guys. I know it's short but... I think I'm going to end it here. Because why continue my almost-completely-inaccurate-based-on-speculation story when you could just watch the real thing in a few days! Like, I'm sure that last part there would (probably) never happen in the TV series, but hey, it's fanfiction! It's possible in my mind. XD And, I love fluff. So that's why I added that in there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and are super excited for season 2! I know I am! ;D Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
